Carlisle Cullen
Carlisle Cullen (urodzony w 1640 roku, w Londynie) — wegetariański wampir, przyszywany ojciec Edwarda, Rosalie, Emmetta, Alice i Jaspera oraz później Belli. Jego żoną jest Esme Cullen. Założyciel klanu Cullenów, chirurg. Biografia Młodość Jedyną rodziną Carlisle'a był jego ojciec. Jego matka zmarła przy porodzie. Rodzeństwa nigdy nie miał. Ojciec Carlisle'a, nietolerancyjny anglikański pastor walczył z złem oraz popierał prześladowania katolików. W Londynie i okolicach prowadził polowania na czarownice, wilkołaki i wampiry. Był człowiekiem prawym i surowym. Wielu niewinnych ludzi spłonęło przez niego na stosie. Kiedy się zestarzał, kazał Carlisle'owi kontynuować polowania. Carlisle jednak miał całkiem inne usposobienie. Nie cieszyło go szukanie zła w niewinnych ludziach. A ponieważ był przy tym inteligentny i wytrwały, koniec końców odkrył grupę wampirów żyjącą w rurach kanalizacji miejskiej. Zebrał chętnych do pościgu i przyczajeni czekali na nadejście nocy, podejrzewając, że właśnie wtedy wampiry wyjdą na ulicę. Kiedy wreszcie wyłonił się głodny wampir, zaatakował czających się ludzi. Dwóch zabił na miejscu, a Carlisle'a tylko zranił. Carlisle wiedział, że każdy, kto został zarażony przez potwora, skończy na stosie, ukrył się więc w pobliskiej piwnicy gdzie żywił się ziemniakami. Podczas przemiany ani razu nie krzyknął, mimo ogromnego bólu. Kiedy proces wreszcie się zakończył i Carlisle zdał sobie sprawę z tego, kim się stał, był przerażony. Próbował się zabić, skacząc z ogromnych wysokości, chciał się nawet utopić. Gdy żaden sposób nie zadziałał, postanowił zagłodzić się na śmierć. Pragnienie u nowo narodzonego wampira jest ogromne, ale Carlisle'owi udało się jej opanować. Mijały miesiące, a Carlisle nadal się nienawidził i ukrywał się, wyszukując odosobnionych miejsc, gdzie nie natknąłby się na żadnego człowieka. Rozumiał, że jego siła woli słabnie. Pewnej nocy usłyszał przechodzące lasem stado jeleni i ogarnęło go nieprzeparte pragnienie. Zaatakował je bez chwili zastanowienia. Kiedy się pożywił, poczuł, że wracają mu siły; znów poczuł, że żyje. Odkrył, że może żyć bez zabijania ludzi. Od tej pory miał się żywić tylko zwierzętami, tak jak kiedyś - z tym, że dawniej jadł ich mięso, a teraz miał pić krew. Carlisle zawsze lubił się uczyć i teraz miał na to mnóstwo czasu. Nocami studiował muzykę, nauki przyrodnicze i medycynę. Studiował na uniwersytetach w całej Europie. Tam też właśnie poznał klan Volturi... thumb|left|Carlisle podczas pobytu u Volturich Kiedy w początkach XVII wieku studiował we Włoszech, dowiedzieli się o nim Volturi, stary klan wampirów założony przez Aro, Marka i Kajusza. Wampiry z tej grupy różniły się od mieszkańców londyńskich ścieków. Były eleganckie i wyrafinowane; Carlisle podziwiał ich wysoką kulturę. Niestety, Aro, Marek i Kajusz próbowali przekonać go, by porzucił awersję do tego, co nazywali "przyrodzonym źródłem strawy", Carlisle z kolei uparcie przekonywał ich do swojej filozofii, która zakładała szacunek dla ludzi. Z czasem we Włoszech zrodziła się legenda mówiąca o stregoni benefici, czyli "dobrym wampirze", zagorzałym wrogu złych wampirów, choć w rzeczywistości Carlisle zawsze miał dobre układy z Volturimi. Po jakichś dwudziestu latach we Włoszech Carlisle postanowił wyruszyć do Nowego Świata. Czuł się coraz bardziej samotny i chciał znaleźć inne wampiry, które wierzyły, że można żyć bez zabijania ludzi. Kiedy dotarł do Ameryki, okazało się, że wcale nie jest tam tak, jak oczekiwał. Nie znalazł podobnych sobie wampirów. Mógł jednak zacząć pracować jako lekarz. Czuł, że ratując ludziom życie, niejako równoważy krzywdy, jakich ludzie doznają ze strony wampirów. thumb|Carlisle przemieniający Edwarda w wampira Przez kilkadziesiąt lat dręczyły go rozterki. Sam już nie wiedział, czy można kogokolwiek skazywać na bycie wampirem. Przy podjęciu decyzji pomogła mu jednak prośba umierającej kobiety, Elizabeth Masen. W 1918 roku Carlisle pracował na nocną zmianę w szpitalu w Chicago; akurat szalała epidemia grypy hiszpanki. Mąż Elizabeth zmarł podczas pierwszej fali epidemii; ona sam i jej nastoletni syn Edward utrzymali się przy życiu nieco dłużej. Carlisle był przy Elizabeth w noc jej śmierci. Błagała go, by uratował jej syna, domyślając się, że Carlisle jest kimś więcej, niż się wydaje. Zmarła niecałą godzinę później. Jej syn leżał razem z nią na sali i sam miał wkrótce umrzeć. Dobro i niewinność malujące się na twarzy Edwarda ostatecznie przekonało Carlisle'a do działania. Ugryzł Edwarda, przemieniając do wampira. Zarówno Carlisle, jak i Edward byli zaskoczeni odkryciem, że Edward potrafi czytać w cudzych myślach, jednak Carlisle, przypomniawszy sobie swój pobyt u Volturich, szybko zrozumiał, na czym polega dar Edwarda. Carlisle i Edward wyruszyli razem w drogę, dla kamuflażu opowiadając ludziom, że Edward jest młodszym bratem nieżyjącej żony Carlisle'a. W 1921 roku przeprowadzili się do Ashland w stanie Wisconsin, gdzie dołączył do nich kolejny człowiek. Gdy Carlisle pracował w miejscowym szpitalu, wezwano go pewnego razu do młodej kobiety, ciężko rannej w wyniku nieudanej próby samobójczej. Carlisle ze zdumieniem rozpoznał w niej Esme Evenson, którą leczył dziesięć lat wcześniej, kiedy jeszcze jako nastolatka zgłosiła się ze złamaną nogą. Nie chciał wierzyć, że taka piękna i pełna życia dziewczyna mogła znaleźć się w tak tragicznej sytuacji. Wiedział, że przy użyciu tradycyjnej medycyny nie zdoła jej uratować. Wspomnienie szczęśliwej i wesołej Esme sprzed dziesięciu lat skłoniło Carlisle'a do podjęcia jeszcze jednej próby ratowania jej. Ugryzł umierającą kobietę i zabrał ją do domu, który dzielił z Edwardem, aby tam poczekać, aż proces przemiany się zakończy. Kiedy było po wszystkim, przeprosił Esme za to, czego się dopuścił, lecz okazało się, że wcale nie miała mu tego za złe. Ona również pamiętała ich wcześniejsze spotkanie i zawsze uważała Carlisle'a za ideał mężczyzny. Carlisle i Esme wkrótce zakochali się w sobie i pobrali. Carlisle nie spodziewał się, że jego grupa jeszcze się powiększy, ale pewnej nocy, kiedy szedł do szpitala w Rochester w stanie Nowy Jork, znalazł na ulicy okrutnie zmasakrowane ciało Rosalie Hale. Napastowano ją seksualnie, pobito i zostawiono na pewną śmierć. Carlisle'owi zrobił się żal takiej młodej, pięknej dziewczyny i jej zmarnowanego życia, więc zabrał ją do domu i przemienił, w głębi serca żywiąc nadzieję, że któregoś dnia stanie się towarzyszką Edwarda. Dwa lata później Rosalie z wielką niechęcią przystosowała się do nowego życia. Niestety, nie zaiskrzyło między nią a Edwardem, na co tak bardzo liczył Carlisle. Kiedy więc Rosalie przyniosła do domu umierającego Emmetta i błagała Carlisle'a, aby go przemienił, zgodził się. Rosalie sama wybrała sobie partnera, a Carlisle uznał, że w ten sposób może jej w pewnym stopniu wynagrodzić to, co jej się przytrafiło. Następnie Carlisle i jego rodzina przeprowadzili się do stanu Waszyngton, na zachód od półwyspu Olympic. Carlisle z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że w pobliżu mieszka plemię Indian, którego członkowie potrafią zmieniać się w wilki. Quileuci mieli już za sobą spotkania z wampirami, które nazywali Zimnymi Ludźmi, i uważali, że ich obowiązkiem jest chronić ludzi przed tymi istotami. Carlisle nie chciał krzywdzić wilkołaków, więc zawarł pakt z przywódcą sfory, Ephraimem Blackiem, komunikując się z nim dzięki talentowi Edwarda do czytania w cudzych myślach. Na mocy paktu ustanowiono granice terytorium Cullenów i Quileutów. Cullenowie zgodzili się nigdy nie wyrządzić krzywdy ludziom, co oznaczało również, że już nigdy nie przemienią nikogo w wampira, ponieważ Quileuci uważają przemianę za równoznaczną z zabójstwem. Wampiry i wilkołaki obiecały wtedy, że będą strzec tajemnicy drugiej strony przed ludźmi. Rodzina nadal przeprowadzała się, kiedy było to konieczne, aż wreszcie w Denali na Alasce Carlisle znalazł to, czego od początku szukał w Ameryce - grupę wampirów, które podzielały jego przekonania i żywiły się tylko krwią zwierząt. Obie grupy zaprzyjaźniły się i zaczęły się uznawać nawzajem za dalszą rodzinę. Rodzina Cullenów powiększyła się kolejny raz, kiedy dołączyli do niej Alice Brandon i Jasper Whitlock, podróżujący razem jako para. Rodzina Cullenów wróciła wreszcie do stanu Waszyngton, tym razem do Forks, na północ od miejsca, gdzie mieszkali poprzednio. Carlisle zatrudnił się w miejscowym szpitalu i stał się poważanym przez lokalną społeczność obywatelem i uznanym lekarzem. Zmierzch thumb|leftNa początku Zmierzchu Cullenowie żyją w Forks już od dwóch lat. Carlisle pracuje wtedy jako doktor w miejscowym szpitalu. Gdy Edward Cullen, syn Carlisle'a ratuję Bellę Swan przed zderzeniem z vanem Tylera Crowleya, doktor leczy ją. Kiedy później Edward zakochuje się w Belli, Carlisle jest szczęśliwy, widząc, że jego syn wreszcie znalazł sobie towarzyszkę. Gdy Sabat Jamesa przybywa do Forks, a sam James postanawia zabić Bellę, Carlisle, razem ze swoją rodziną, próbuje zniszczyć przywódcę nomadów i powstrzymać go przed skrzywdzeniem Belli. W końcu Alice i Jasper zabierają Bellę do Phoenix, a Esme i Rosalie zostają w Forks, aby chronić Charliego Swana. W tym czasie Carlisle, Edward i Emmett nadal próbują dopaść Jamesa. Kiedy James gryzie Bellę, dzięki wsparciu Carlisle'a Edward jest w stanie wyssać jad z jej żył. thumb Księżyc w Nowiu Carlisle opatruje Bellę, gdy podczas swoich osiemnastych urodzin rani się ona w palec, a Edward próbując uratować ją przed Jasperem, wrzuca ją na szkło, które rozcina jej ramię. Kiedy doktor zszywa jej ramię, Bella rozmawia z nim o tym, w jaki sposób jest on w stanie powstrzymać się przed piciem ludzkiej krwi oraz o jego motywację do ratowanie ludzkiego życia. Po jakimś czasie Cullenowie opuszczają w Forks, aby chronić Bellę. Sześć miesięcy po przeprowadzce Edward błędnie sądzi, że Bella popełniła samobójstwo. Leci on wtedy do Włoch, aby poprosić Volturich o śmierć. Gdy mu odmawiają postanawia ich sprowokować. Z opresji ratują go Bella i Alice. Carlisle z pozostałymi członkami rodziny wita Bellę, Alice i Edwarda na lotnisku po ich przylocie. Doktor dziękuje wtedy Belli za uratowanie jego syna. Kiedy później Bella pyta Cullenów, czy powinna do nich dołączyć, Carlisle zgadza się na to, mówią, że nie chciałby stracić Edwarda po jej śmierci. Po całym zajściu w Volterze Cullenowie wracają do Forks. thumb|left Zaćmienie Na początku Zaćmienia w Seattle zaczynają się serie tajemniczych morderstw. Jednak Cullenowie wiedzą, że to nowo narodzone wampiry są za to odpowiedzialne. Następnie rodzina odkrywa, że twórczynią armii jest Victoria, wampirzyca, która chce zabić Bellę. Cullenowie łączą siły ze zmiennokształtnymi i zabijają wszystkich nowo narodzonych, oprócz Bree, która Carlisle ratuje. Mimo tego, że dziewczyna się poddała, zostaje ona później i tak zabita przez Volturich. Carlisle pod koniec Zaćmienie, leczy Jacoba Blacka, który zostaje ranny podczas bitwy. Leczenie Jacoba jest bardzo bolesne, gdyż Carlisle musi złamać mu kości, które nie zrosły się prawidłowo. Doktor odkrywa wtedy, że zmiennokształtni mają 24 pary chromosonów. Drugie Życie Bree Tanner W Drugim Życiu Bree Tanner Carlisle łapie uciekająca Bree Tanner. Gdy prosi ona o litość, doktor nie zabija jej, a później przed Volturimi deklaruje gotowość do wychowania jej. Mimo jego chęci Bree zostaje zabita. Przed Świtem thumb Podczas miesiąca miodowego Belli i Edwarda, dziewczyna zachodzi w ciążę ze swoim ukochanym. Gdy nowożeńcy wracają do Forks, doktor próbuje leczyć dziewczynę, niestety bezskutecznie. Nie jest on w stanie zrobić Belli USG, więc nie ma żadnej wiedzy na temat płodu. W końcu Edward decyduje, że podczas porodu uratuje on Bellę zmieniając ją w wampira. Kiedy Renesmee przychodzi na świat, a Bella staje się wampirem, Volturi zaczynają interesować się dzieckiem, myśląc, że jest ono jednym z nieśmiertelnych. Carlisle zbiera wtedy swoich przyjaciół z całego świata, którzy mają zaświadczyć Volturim, że Renesmee nie jest nieśmiertelna. Gdy Alice i Jasper opuszczają Cullenów, doktor jest smutny, lecz nie ma im tego za złe. Kiedy Volturi przybywają do Forks, Cullenowie i ich świadkowie próbują przekonać ich o swojej niewinności. Mimo tego, że Volturi wierzą, że Renesmee jest pół - człowiekiem pół - wampirem, nie mają oni pewności co do jej przyszłości i nadal planują zabić Cullenów. Ich zamiary niweczą Alice i Jasper, którzy przyprowadzając Nahuela, innego mieszańca. Volturi, nie mając powodów do zniszczenia Cullenów, wracają do Volterry. W wizji Alice, pokazującej potencjalną bitwę, Carlisle zostaje zabity przez Aro. Wygląd thumb|leftCarlisle jest dobrze, choć nie przesadnie umięśnionym mężczyzną. Włosy sięgają mu mniej więcej do brody. Wyglądem przypomina gwiazdę filmową. Ma 189 cm wzrostu. Carlisle został zmieniony w wieku około 23 lat. Jako człowiek miał niebieskie oczy. Z młodości został mu lekki angielski akcent, lecz potrafi mówić jak rodowity Amerykanin. W Zmierzchu ojciec Belli, Charlie Swan, powiedział, że wiele pielęgniarek z powodu urody Carlisle'a, nie może się przy nim skupić. Sama Bella także była onieśmielona jego urodą, a w Przed Świtem porównała go do "młodszego, przystojniejszego" brata Zeusa. Osobowość Carlisle'a charakteryzuje przed wszystkim współczucie i szacunek dla ludzi. Jest on bardzo wytrwały, potrafi nad sobą panować. Jest on bardzo dobrze wychowany i ma nienaganne maniery. Carlisle potrafi kochać i jest bardzo cierpliwy oraz spokojny. Nie ma on wielu wrogów, gdyż zawsze stara się postępować pokojowo. Uwielbia naukę i zdobywanie wiedzy. Carlisle jest wszechstronnie wykształcony, wykładał na wielu uniwersytetach Europy. Umiejętności Carlisle nie posiada żadnego daru. Jego mocną stroną jest za to samokontrola. Przez lata swojej egzystencji doktor powstrzymywał się od picia ludzkiej krwi, co sprawiło, iż obecnie jest na nią obojętny. Dzięki temu Carlisle może leczyć ludzi oraz im pomagać. Relacje Esme Cullen thumb|left|Żona Carlisle'a - Esme Pierwszy raz Carlisle i Esme spotkali się, gdy Esme złamała nogę i trafiła pod opiekę doktora. Oboje poczuli wtedy niezwykłą więź między sobą, która później sprawiła, że Carlisle zmienił Esme w wampira. Gdy doktor znalazł ledwo żywą dziewczynę, jego miłość do niej pomogła mu zadziałać szybko oraz uratować swoją przyszłą żonę. Ku jego zdziwieniu Esme szybko zaakceptowała to kim się stała. Jej zdolność do miłości pozwoliła na szybkie przystosowanie się do stylu życia męża. Edward Cullen thumb|Adoptowany syn Carlisle'a - Edward Edward jest adoptowanym synem Carlisle'a i pierwszym wampirem, którego doktor stworzył. Kiedy Carlisle w 1918 roku pracował na nocną zmianę w Chicago, matka Edwarda - Elizabeth Masen poprosiła go, aby uratował jej syna, czując, że Carlisle jest kimś więcej niż tylko człowiekiem. Dobro i niewinność malujące się na twarzy Edwarda skłoniło Carlisle'a do działania. Przemienił go, a później się nim zaopiekował. Mimo tego, że Edward nie jest spokrewniony z Carlisle'em, doktor kocha go jak rodzonego syna. Także Edward szanuje Carlisle'a i stawia go sobie za wzór. Rosalie Hale thumb|Adoptowana córka Carlisle'a - Rosalie|left Rosalie jest adoptowaną córką Carlisle'a. Doktor znalazł ją na ulicy, zakrwawioną i zgwałconą. Było mu szkoda życia tak pięknej, młodej dziewczyny, więc zmienił ją w wampirzycę, w nadziei na to, że zostanie ona partnerką Edwarda. Mimo dobrych chęci Carlisle'a Rosalie nigdy nie zaakceptowała tego, że została przemieniona. Dlatego także, gdy dziewczyna poprosiła doktora o uratowanie Emmetta, zrobił to dla niej z przyjemnością, mając nadzieję, że to wynagrodzi jej bycie wampirem. Mimo swojego losu, Rosalie nie ma pretensji do Carlisle'a i tak jak reszta rodziny szanuje go oraz kocha jak biologicznego ojca. Emmett Cullen thumb|Adoptowany syn Carlisle'a - Emmett Emmett jest adoptowanym synem Carlisle'a. Doktor zmienił go na prośbę Rosalie, która znalazła chłopaka w lesie, zmasakrowanego przez niedźwiedzia. Po przemianie Emmett został partnerem Rosalie. Jak wszyscy Cullenowie Emmett uważa Carlisle'a za prawdziwego członka swojej rodziny. Alice Cullen thumb|Adoptowana córka Carlisle'a - Alice|left Alice jest adoptowaną córką Carlisle'a. Dzięki swojemu talentowi do przewidywania przyszłości była ona w stanie zobaczyć rodzinę Cullenów w jednej ze swoich wizji. Po związaniu się z Japserem razem z nim dołączyła do Carlisle'a. Mimo tego, że Alice nie została przez niego stworzona, to szanuje ona i kocha Carlisle jak swojego prawdziwego ojca. Jasper Hale thumb|Adoptowany syn Carlisle'a - Jasper Po związaniu się z Alice Cullen, Jasper dołączył do Cullenów i szybko zżył się z nimi, tak, że teraz traktuje ich jak swoją prawdziwą rodzinę. Carlisle wiele razy pokazał, że ma on pełne zaufanie do Jaspera oraz, że szanuje jego decyzje i wybory. Bella Cullen thumb|Synowa Carlisle'a - Bella|left Bella jest synową Carlisle'a. Już od początku swojej znajomości z Cullenami, Bella respektowała Carlisle'a. Po uznała go za autorytet i zaczęła traktować go jak ojca. W Księżycu w Nowiu Bella rozmawiała z Carlisle'em na temat jego motywacji do ratowania ludzi. Podziwiała ona wtedy też jego samozaparcie i samokontrolę. Była jednak zawiedziona tym, że doktor ratuje ludzi ze względów duchowych, gdyż ona sama nigdy nie była bardzo religijna i nie wierzyła w Boga. Renesmee Cullen thumb|Wnuczka Carlisle'a - Renesmee Renesmee jest wnuczką Carlisle'a. Gdy Bella była w ciąży, Carlisle i Edward chcieli usunąć płód z ciała Belli, lecz z powodu Belli i Rosalie nie wcielili oni swoich planów w życie, a Renesmee przyszła na świat. Po jej narodzinach Carlisle pokochał ją i zaakceptował. Doktorowi bardzo zależało na tym, aby Nessie nie piła krwi i żeby zaczęła jeść ludzkie jedzenie. Niestety, nie udało mu się przekonać do tego dziewczynki. Za kuliasami W rolę Carlisle'a wciela się Peter Facinelli. thumb|Peter Facinelli|left Występy * Zmierzch ** Zmierzch (film) ** Midnight Sun * Księżyc w Nowiu ** Księżyc w Nowiu (film) * Zaćmienie ** Zaćmienie (film) ** Drugie Życie Bree Tanner * Przed Świtem ** Przed Świtem Część 1 (Film) ** Przed Świtem Część 2 (Film) Zobacz także * Galeria: Carlisle Cullen i Esme Cullen * Galeria: Carlisle Cullen en:Carlisle Cullen Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Wampiry żywiące się zwierzęcą krwią Kategoria:Cullenowie Kategoria:Przed Świtem Kategoria:Zaćmienie Kategoria:Zmierzch Kategoria:Księżyc w Nowiu Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Forks Kategoria:Midnight Sun Kategoria:Drugie Życie Bree Tanner Kategoria:Goście na ślubie Belli i Edwarda